Tapfere Schneiderlein
by Stromi
Summary: Lotgd, Scheibenweltedition: "Sie tranken, sie stritten, sie wetteten - und jetzt kommen sie aus dem Vertrag nicht mehr heraus." Eine Hintergrundgeschichte, wie es zur Gründung der Fechtschule von Ankh-Morpork kam.


**Anmerkungen: **_Die Charaktere Felix und Nimrod, sowie die namentlich erwähnten Damen Amalarie und Pol, gehören nicht mir, sondern Spieler/innen einer Lotgd-Edition. Alle anderen scheibenweltlerischen Anleihen sind Terry Pratchett zuzuordnen. Einzig Charles ist meiner, meiner ganz allein! - Und natürlich diese Geschichte selbst ist auch auf meinem Mist gewachsen._

**Tapfere Schneiderlein**

Ein Spiegelbild. Ein junger Mann, blond, hochgewachsen, grüne Augen, breite Schultern. Attraktiv, durchaus. Schmucker Felix Stelzkrieger. Er drehte sich von der Fensterscheibe weg und seinem Abbild den Rücken zu.

Vier Wochen. Einen ganzen Monat lang war er nun schon kein Stadtwächter mehr. Wenn er jetzt hinaus auf die Straße trat, glänzte kein blankpolierter Brustpanzer mehr im Sonnenlicht, konnte er nicht die Marke ziehen, wenn er ein Unrecht sah. Zivilcourage war ihm geblieben, aber nicht die Gelegenheit, sie auch zu zeigen. An Respekt hatte er hingegen verloren. Nicht, dass die Wache in der Bevölkerung vorher sonderlich beliebt gewesen wäre. Aber seine neue Arbeit stand… am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette.

Felix hatte gedacht, das Schneiderhandwerk würde ihm liegen. Er war ein gut aussehender, galanter junger Mann. Ein borograwischer Ritter, mit höflichen Umgangsformen wohlvertraut. In der Uniform hatte sich so manche Dame den Kopf nach ihm verdreht und scheu gelächelt, vielleicht auch ein Taschentüchlein ganz ungeschickt fallen lassen. Der Ehering war ihm so manchmal hinterm Rücken oder unter einem Tisch verschwunden. Wie leicht hätte es ihm also fallen sollen, Kundinnen zu gewinnen?

Aber es war nicht so gekommen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zum Einen lernte er jetzt, was ein Ehering wog, wenn er bewusst auf der Suche nach dem Treuebruch auf dem Schneiderstrich stand. Die Damen schienen etwas zu ahnen und mehr als ein paar schöntuerische Worte hatte er bislang mit keiner Interessentin wechseln können. Zum Anderen war da auch ein Kollege, sein bester Freund, dem zwei Dinge nur zu leicht anzumerken waren: Erstens, dass er nicht angetan von der Liaison Felix' mit der Diebin Amalarie war. Zweitens, dass er den ehemaligen Wächter zwar gern um sich hatte, aber nicht in derselben Gilde.

Ja, Charles schien ihm in letzter Zeit regelrecht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Warum genau, konnte Felix nicht sagen. Wenn sie sich in der Gilde begegneten, grüßten sie sich knapp, dann suchte Charles auch schon wieder das Weite. Felix ließ ihn. Er hatte dringlichere Probleme: Geld. Keine Kundinnen, kein Geld. Der Wächtersold war schon knapp genug bemessen gewesen und Felix zu stolz zuzugeben, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, den Beruf zu wechseln.

Darum ließ er nun den Eingangsbereich der Schneidergilde hinter sich und die Fensterscheibe mit seinem Abbild darin. Sein Weg führte ihn in das Büro des Chefs, Nimrod. Er klopfte an und trat auf ein gedämpftes „Herein?" hin ein. Ein rascher Blick überzeugte ihn davon, dass bis auf Nimrod niemand sonst anwesend war. Der grinste ihm von einem großen Poster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand entgegen. Felix konzentrierte sich auch ganz auf das perlweiße Grinsen und ignorierte alles, was sonst auf der überlebensgroßen Ikonographie zu sehen war. Ansonsten war das Büro überraschend… „keusch" eingerichtet. Wie in jedem Büro eigentlich befanden sich auch hier Aktenschränke, eine Topfpflanze, penibles Chaos in den Ecken und ein Schreibtisch, hinter dem der Chef Platz genommen hatte.

„Hey, Felix!" grüßte Nimrod ihn mit seinem perlweißen Grinsen und dem jungenhaften, beinahe naivem Charme, der bei den Kundinnen so beliebt war, auch wenn er den Oberschneider nicht immer wie das schärfste Messer im Schrank wirken ließ. Wenn er tatsächlich so dumm gewesen wäre, hätte er allerdings nicht in diesem Büro im Chefsessel gesessen. Felix hütete sich, Nimrod zu unterschätzen, auch wenn der das Leben so leicht wie ein Kind nahm und jeder Person gleich offen und oberflächlich begegnete. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Guten Tag, Nimrod." nickte der Andere grüßend. „Hast du Zeit für mich?"

„Klaro, für meine Jungs immer!" Ein Zwinkern, wie es so doppeldeutig einen anderen Mann, der kein Untergebener war, sofort hätte fliehen lassen. „Setz dich."

Felix kam der Aufforderung etwas steifbeinig nach und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder. Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, fragte Nimrod bereits: „Wie läuft's?" War da ein heimtückisches Glitzern in den Augen des obersten Schneiders gewesen? Felix hätte nicht guten Gewissens ‚nein' sagen können und gab darum unumwunden zu: „Nicht sehr gut."

„Wie kommt's?" Der Chef wirkte ehrlich verwundert und, viel mehr noch: neugierig. Anscheinend waren die Erwartungen in den Neuen hoch gewesen. Entsprechend unbehaglich zuckte Felix mit den Schultern und übersprang das Thema mit einer Gegenfrage an den viel erfahreneren Schneider. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Expandieren."

Felix erschien diese Antwort auf zweierlei Art rätselhaft. Erstens fragte er sich, ob Nimrod die Bedeutung des Fremdworts kannte. Zweitens, falls er sie kannte, wie es gemeint war. „Wie bitte?"

Das Grinsen des Chefs wollte ihm gar nicht gefallen, noch weniger aber dessen folgenden Worte: „Wenn es mit den Damen bei dir nicht klappt, dann wende dich den Männern zu."

„Was?"

Nimrod neigte verwundert den Kopf und wiederholte: „Den Männern."

„Das habe ich verstanden." Ungläubig schüttelte Felix den Kopf. „Aber das kann ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?" Da schwang kein amüsierter Unterton mit, wie der ehemalige Stadtwächter bemerken musste. Es war dem Chef ernst. „…darum."

„Hm." Mehr sagte der Oberschneider nicht. Nur ‚Hm'. Es war kein gutes ‚Hm', definitiv nicht. Es war eines von der Sorte, das bald ein ‚_Es tut mir leid, aber_' folgen ließ und schnell fragte Felix: „Gibt es nichts sonst? Einen Vorschuss auf meinen Sold? Ich zahle es bald zurück, ich muss nur diesen Engpass überbrücken."

„Nein, wir arbeiten nicht mit Vorschuss." Jetzt war die Belustigung vorhanden, die Felix eben noch vermisst hatte. „Wenn du den ‚Engpass' nicht hinter dich bekommst, musst du dich eben anderen Ufern zuwenden."

Felix verstummte. Kündigen und zugeben, dass er die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte? Was würden Pol und Charles sagen? Aber die Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen? Vielleicht waren Schneider diskret, aber nicht untereinander. „Was werden die anderen Kollegen sagen?"

Jetzt lachte Nimrod sogar. „Die Anderen? Hat dich noch keiner darüber aufgeklärt, dass 80% unserer Arbeitsaufträge von Männern eingereicht werden?"

Felix schluckte. „Ernsthaft?"

„Jap. Alle machen ihren Job da."

Also auch Charles. Felix schob diesen Gedanken schnell von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das hat mir noch keiner gesagt." Auch nicht Charles. Verdammt! Es war ein wirklich hartnäckiger Gedanke. „Wirklich alle?"

Nimrod nickte und zog eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch auf, um darin herumzukramen. „Jap. Ich natürlich ausgeschlossen."

„Natürlich." erwiderte Felix trocken und bekam Momente später ein Briefkuvert in die Hand gedrückt. „Was ist das?"

Der oberste Schneider hob die Schultern. „Eigentlich ein neuer Auftrag für Charles. Aber es gibt ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz hier in der Gilde."

„Welches?"

Nimrod zwinkerte ihm zu und Felix war kurz davor, auf dem Absatz herumzudrehen und aus dem Büro zu marschieren. Er hörte sich die Erklärung aber doch noch mit stoischem Gleichmut an. „Er war jung und brauchte das Geld."

„Ah?"

„Niemand lässt einen Kollegen im Stich, wenn er ihm einen Auftrag zuschanzen kann, damit er über die Runden kommt."

„Ah."

Nimrod nickte neuerlich und Felix nahm das als Zeichen, sich jetzt entfernen zu dürfen. „Danke", sagte er artig, wenn auch nicht ganz aufrichtig und verließ das Büro. Vor der Tür vergewisserte er sich, dass sich niemand sonst gerade auf dem Gang befand und öffnete den Umschlag. Neugierig, wer da geschrieben hatte. Vielleicht diese Vanth? Zufällig hatte er ein Gespräch von Pol mit ihrer besten Freundin aufschnappen können und vielleicht war zu dieser Gelegenheit nicht alles im Scherz gesagt worden.

Als Felix dann den Auftrag überflog, schmunzelte er erst. Anscheinend hatte da eine Stammkundin geschrieben, es klang recht vertraulich und nach Wiederholung. Am Ende war dem ehemaligen Wächter aber das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Nimrod hatte wirklich nicht gelogen, um den Neuen zu erschrecken. Der Auftrag war von einer männlichen Person. Urks.

Kurz war Felix bereit, noch einmal an Nimrods Tür zu klopfen und darum zu bitten, ihm irgendeinen anderen Auftrag zuzuschieben. Eventuell, ihm eins mit einem Knüppel über den Schädel zu geben, um sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis zu verlieren. Wahrscheinlich hätte er aber nur zur Antwort bekommen, dass es schon in Ordnung sei, wenn Felix den Ersatzmann bei diesem Auftrag gäbe.

Dann wurde er wütend. Niemand hatte ihn vorgewarnt von seinen feinen Kollegen, besonders Charles nicht! Das hätte man von seinem besten Freund doch eigentlich erwarten dürfen, oder? Stattdessen ging er ihm aus dem Weg, seit er seine Arbeit hier aufgenommen hatte und- Felix stutzte an dieser Stelle. Konnte er Charles wirklich einen Vorwurf machen? Die Schneider waren nun einmal diskret und wie er nicht über Kundinnen sprach, so eben auch nicht über Kunden. Außerdem hatte Felix sich beinahe heimlich an Charles vorbei in die Gilde schleusen lassen. Es war überhaupt keine Gelegenheit gewesen, ihn vorzuwarnen.

Der ehemalige Wächter fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und blickte noch einmal auf den Auftrag, ehe er den Brief faltete und einsteckte. Es musste wohl sein. Entschlossen verließ er das Gebäude.

Auf dem Platz herrschte der übliche Betrieb, als Felix die Stufen zur Schneidergilde hinunter schritt. Einmal tief durchzuatmen verkniff er sich eingedenk des Ankh jedoch. Stattdessen schlenderte er auf den Brunnen zu. Um den Kopf frei zu bekommen und sich zu sammeln, war das ein guter Ort. Von dort hatte man den Pseudopolisplatz und vor allem die Anwesenden gut im Blick, war zugleich aber doch recht ungestört vom regen Treiben.

Heute saß da schon jemand auf dem Brunnenrand mit dem Rücken zu Felix. Der Schneider zögerte angesichts des wohlvertrauten Federhuts, setzte dann aber seinen Weg fort. Charles ging offensichtlich seinem – ihrem gemeinsamen – Beruf nach, denn er hatte sich in Pose geworfen. Der Zufall wollte es wohl, dass Felix ihn hier antraf und die brennenden Fragen sofort stellte, bevor er das alles noch einmal überdacht hatte.

Im Näherkommen bemerkte Felix, dass Charles wie üblich posierte, allerdings die zahlreichen, auch hübschen, Damen am Platz achtlos vorbeiziehen ließ. Mit neuer Sensibilität fielen dem ehemaligen Wächter dafür manch verstohlene Blicke anderer Männer auf. Was er früher als Neid oder Rivalität abgetan hätte, kam Felix jetzt doch sehr anders vor. Nein. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und ermahnte sich, nun nichts hinein zu deuten, wo nichts war. Nur Einbildung.

Er stand nun beinahe neben dem Freund und zögerte neuerlich. Charles musste sehr in Gedanken sein, wenn er Felix – und die potentiellen Kundinnen - bis jetzt noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Das war ein tröstlicher Gedanke.

Einen Moment später wurde aus Trost ein Gewissensbiss, denn als Felix dem Blick des Freundes folgte, sah er genau auf den Wetterhahn der Diebesgilde. Diebe – Amalarie. Pol. Ohne sich dessen selbst bewusst zu sein, seufzte Felix.

Charles wandte den Kopf und sein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck wurde schnell von einem freundschaftlichen Lächeln abgelöst. Dieselbe Begrüßung wie immer, wenn sie außerhalb der Gilde aufeinander trafen. Als hätte Charles gerade nicht offensichtlich an seine Ex-Frau gedacht und als wüsste er nicht, dass sein Platz an ihrer Seite im Moment von seinem besten Freund übernommen worden war; wenn auch nur stundenweise. Stattdessen nickte er Felix grüßend zu. „Ist alles gut bei dir?"

Felix blinzelte kurz wehmütig bei dieser Anspielung auf seine Wächterzeit. „Ja. Bei dir?"

„Auch."

Für die letzten Wochen üblich hätte sich ihre Gesprächsstoff damit erschöpft und sie wären wieder getrennte Wege gegangen. Es gab einfach zu viele Themen derzeit, über die sie nicht reden, sondern mit sich selbst ausmachen wollten. Aber dieser Brief, dieser Auftrag, brannte Felix unter den Nägeln und so setzte er sich zu Charles auf den Brunnenrand. Der löste sich aus seiner Pose und rückte nachträglich noch einladend ein Stück zur Seite.

Einige Minuten saßen sie so freundschaftlich schweigend beisammen und schauten über den Platz. Dass sie nicht über jene Themen sprachen, bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht gewusst hätten, was in dem jeweils anderen zur Zeit vorging. Felix zumindest war sich in diesem Moment sicher, dass seine Anfangsschwierigkeiten im neuen Beruf nicht unbemerkt geblieben waren. Es war wohltuend, dass Charles sich nicht darüber lustig machte oder wie ein Platzhirsch triumphierte.

Aber… warum ging er ihm in der Gilde – kollegial - dann aus dem Weg? Es lag anscheinend nicht daran, dass Charles Konkurrenz gewittert hätte. Wieder schweifte Felix' Blick zum Wetterhahn. Wegen Amalarie? Um keinen Streit ihretwegen vom Zaun zu brechen?

„Wenn du es willst, sage ich Amalarie ab."

Charles neigte den Kopf. „Das würdest du tun." Es klang nicht wie, und war auch keine Frage. Felix nickte bestätigend und war dann doch überrascht, als der Freund das beiseite wedelte. „Musst du nicht, es stört mich nicht."

Forschend musterte Felix den Anderen, aber entdeckte nichts anderes als Ehrlichkeit an der Aussage. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, absolut sicher." Es zuckte verräterisch in Charles' Mundwinkeln, als er fortfuhr: „ Ich habe sie vom Dach geschossen, weißt du noch? Deutlicher kann mein Standpunkt in Bezug auf meine Ex-Frau nicht mehr werden."

„Nein. Wahrscheinlich nicht."

Charles lachte auf. „Du tust mir mehr leid, als ich mir selbst, wenn du dich mit ihr triffst."

„Findest du." schmunzelte auch Felix, wenngleich etwas abwesend.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Hm?"

„Du wirkst abgelenkt." stellte Charles fest und zwinkerte nun doch einer jungen, blonden Frau in ihrer Nähe zu. Sie lächelte errötend zurück, wandte dann aber schnell den Blick ab und gab vor, sich wieder ganz ihren Einkäufen zu widmen. Felix stupste seinen Freund auffordernd mit einem Ellbogen, ihr zu folgen, aber Charles schien das – mit Absicht oder nicht – zu missdeuten und stupste nur grinsend zurück. Und dann musste er auch noch nachhaken. „Also? Was ist los?"

„Hm." Felix wandte die Hände und gerade, bevor Charles erneut hätte nachfragen können, erhob er sich vom Brunnenrand. „Nicht hier. Lass uns…" Sein Blick schweifte erneut über den Platz, auf der Suche nach einem ungestörten Flecken. „…in die Trommel gehen."

Charles runzelte die Stirn, ob aus Missbilligung oder Besorgnis war nicht leicht zu deuten. „Zu viele Wächter im Eimer." Auch das war keine Frage gewesen und Felix sparte sich ein weiteres, zustimmendes Nicken. „Ich habe Durst und keine Lust auf Sperrstunde."

„Oho, na, wenn das so ist! Da lasse ich dich nicht allein." Auch Charles rutschte vom Brunnenrand und ging Seite an Seite mit dem Freund zur Taverne.

Der Schankraum der ‚Geflickten Trommel' war in zwielichtes Halbdunkel getaucht. Vereinzelt saßen Zecher an der Bar oder an Tischen und hielten sich an ihren Krügen fest. Man konnte nicht gerade von einer fröhlichen Runde sprechen, dafür war es noch zu früh am Tag. Trotzdem war die Luft schon bleischwer von Alkoholdünsten und Schwaden von Zigarettenrauch zogen an Felix und Charles vorbei, als sie an einem Tisch in einer hinteren Ecke Platz nahmen.

Niemand war hier, der sie gekannt hätte, wie Felix erleichtert feststellte. Ohne bestellt zu haben, wurden den Männern jeweils ein Bierkrug ein auf den Tisch geknallt, dann zog sich der Wirt auch schon wieder hinter seinen Tresen zurück. „Praktisch", kommentierte Charles sarkastisch und prostete dem Freund zu.

Einen Schluck später stand fest, dass sie noch eine Menge Bier trinken mussten, bis es endlich schmeckte. Felix arbeitete daran, diese Marke zügig zu erreichen und trank den Humpen leer; was ihm den weiteren Vorteil verschaffte, noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, bevor sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzen mussten.

Charles' musterte ihn mit gehobenen Brauen, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und tat es dem Freund gleich. Zur Desinfektion rief er dem Wirt dann jedoch hinüber: „Zwei Knieweich!" und wandte sich wieder Felix zu – und sah sich mit einem Brief in dessen Händen konfrontiert. „Was ist das?"

Besorgt beobachtete Charles das Mienenspiel seines Freundes. Felix wirkte bemüht gelassen, gleichzeitig aber doch unruhig und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Dunkel kam dem anderen Schneider diese Situation vertraut vor. Damals, als Trin und Felicitas die Stadt verlassen hatten, waren ihre Ehemänner auch hier in der Trommel aufeinander getroffen und hatten ähnlich getrunken. „Pol?" fragte Charles dann auch leise.

Felix stutzte und sah vom Brief zum Freund. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Von Nimrod."

„Ja?"

„Ein Auftrag."

„…aber?"

„Eigentlich dein Auftrag."

Charles lehnte sich zurück und lächelte beruhigend. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich trete ihn an dich ab, wenn Nimrod es so will."

Felix schnaubte. „Weil ich jung bin und das Geld brauche?"

„Genau."

Der Wirt kam und brachte die Schnapspinnchen, ehe Felix, entfernt vom ursprünglichen Thema, wegen einer Richtigstellung über seine Bedürftigkeit mit Charles streiten konnte. Stattdessen setzten die Männer den Knieweich an und leerten auch ihn auf ex. Als sie nicht mehr husten und keuchen und sich gegenseitig auf den Rücken schlagen mussten, krächzte Felix: „Lies ihn."

Charles wehrte ab. „Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht. Diskretion."

„Lies – den – Brief!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!" Charles zupfte das Schreiben aus Felix' Händen, warf dem Freund noch einen ‚Ich verrate meine Prinzipien nur für dich'-Blick zu und überflog die Zeilen. Am Ende war er sehr blass geworden. „Oh."

„Ja."

Charles mied es den Freund anzusehen, als er Brief faltete und zurück schob. Felix griff nicht danach und verschränkte die Arme. „80%, sagt Nimrod."

„Er übertreibt."

„Tut er das?"

„…Wenig. Du siehst mich doch draußen auf dem Platz und mit wem ich weggehe."

„Ich sehe dich fast nie weggehen."

„So achtest du also auf mich, pah."

„Charles, lenk nicht ab!"

Der Schneider verstummte und drehte sein Schnapsglas zwischen den Fingern. Gut gefüllt hätte es ihm gerade besser gefallen. Stattdessen lag da dieser verdammte Brief zwischen ihm und Felix. Dieser winkte jetzt erneut nach dem Wirt und orderte dieses Mal die ganze Flasche Knieweich. Es schien noch ein langer Abend zu werden, aber Charles war in diesem Moment nicht sicher, ob für sie beide gemeinsam. Langsam erhob er sich.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„…weiß nicht."

„Dann bleib. Bitte." Felix sah den anderen auffordernd an und war erleichtert, als Charles tatsächlich wieder Platz nahm. Es gelang Felix nur nicht, wieder Augenkontakt mit dem Freund herzustellen, der seinen Bierdeckel wahnsinnig interessant zu finden schien. Der Knieweich wurde gebracht und ausgeschenkt. Bevor es noch ein unangenehmes Schweigen werden konnte, überbrückte Felix das mit einem Scherz. „Hoffentlich kann ich dir als Ersatzmann überhaupt gerecht werden."

Endlich sah Charles doch wieder zu ihm. „Das heißt, du hast jetzt nicht sämtlichen Respekt vor mir verloren?"

„Wie? Warum sollte ich?"

„Nun, weil… Wegen dieser Sache eben. Der Arbeit und wo ich sie ausübe."

Jetzt war es an Felix, das Pinnchen in der Hand zu drehen. „Du bist mein Freund, ich werde dich immer respektieren", sprach er und stürzte auch diesen Knieweich im Anschluss hinunter, um vorzugeben, Charles' Rührung hinter dem sachten Lächeln nicht zu bemerken.

„Wirst du den Auftrag also ausführen?" konnte der ältere Schneider sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Vom Knieweich ermuntert, zwinkerte Felix ihm übermütig zu. „Ich renne nicht feige davor weg, wenn mir ein Befehl gegeben wurde."

„Ach, Befehl klingt so militärisch. Da brauchst du aber ein anderes, scharfes Schwert als auf dem Schlachtfeld."

„Ja."

Charles schwieg für die Dauer einer weiteren Runde Knieweich nachdenklich. Bestimmt würde Felix diesem Auftrag nachgehen. Vielleicht hatte er sogar schon Erfahrung sammeln können, aber das wollte niemand zu genau wissen. Viel wichtiger war, dass ihr neuester Schneider noch nicht alles erfahren hatte. „Felix."

„Jaa?" Seine Zunge war schon deutlich schwerer vom Alkohol. Charles neigte sich vertraulich vor und ertappte sich dabei, auch selbst schon eine verwaschene Aussprache zu haben: „Knieweich is' zum Anfeuern gut, aber esch gibt besseres."

„Was meinscht du?"

„Wenn du weiter so säufst, wird das mit dem Auftrag nix."

Felix musterte nachdenklich die Flasche und nickte langsam. „Has' recht. Aaaber… Aber."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich weih' dich in noch'n Schneidergeheimnis ein."

„Was'n?"

Obwohl er hier in der Trommel völlig unnötig war, sah Charles sich misstrauisch um. Dann griff er in seine Manteltasche und förderte ein durchsichtiges Tütchen zum Vorschein. Felix erkannte das weiße Pulver darin sofort. Marke Unbesonnenheitsstraße. Als Wächter hatte er mehr als einmal die Dealer gefilzt und mehr als einen Kunden festgenommen. „…!" Mehr kam ihm nicht über die Lippen und ungläubiger noch als den Brief, sah er die Drogen an.

„Pscht, nich' so laut." zischte Charles ihm zu, als wäre Felix' Sprachlosigkeit irgendwem zu Ohren gekommen. Unterm Tisch wurde das Tütchen weitergereicht. Fassungslos nahm Felix es an. „Du nimscht das Zeug?"

„Jaha, frag nich' so viel."

„Du nimmscht das Zeug…" Felix stöhnte. Er hatte eine Diebin geheiratet und sein bester Freund verkehrte offenbar auch nicht immer auf der legalen Seite des Lebens. Sei es drum, das konnte er akzeptieren. Aber die Vorstellung, dass manch ein Auftrag nicht anders zu ertragen war, als am Rande der Ohnmacht und Bewusstlosigkeit, ließ sein Weltbild über den neuen Beruf endgültig zerspringen.

„Was is' jetzt? Soll ich dir zeigen, wie man's schnupft?"

Eine Faust donnerte auf den Tisch. Felix' eigene, wie er verwundert bemerkte. „Nein!"

Charles blinzelte träge. „Nicht?"

„Nein." Felix' Stuhl kratzte über den Boden, als er wütend aufstand. „Ich nehme so'n Zeug nicht – und du auch nicht!"

„Tu ich nich'?"

„Ab sofort nich' mehr! Jetzt ist genug, das geht zu weit! Jetzt hat sich's ausgeschneidert!"

Charles staunte nicht schlecht, genauso wie zwei oder drei der nicht ganz so betrunkenen Gäste in der Trommel. Schließlich wurde sich der ältere Schneider dieser Aufmerksamkeit gewahr und zog Felix zurück auf den Stuhl. Beinahe auf seinen Schoß, aber so viel Koordination war Felix noch geblieben, sich doch wieder auf dem richtigen Platz zu finden. „Lass mich", maulte er und schüttelte Charles' Hand ab.

Der zischte zurück: „Lass ich nich'! Du bis' nicht ganz klar im Kopf grade!"

„Bin ich wohl! So klar, wie noch nie! Ich hol dich da raus, jawohl!"

„Pardon?"

„Du has' schon richtig verstanden. Ich hol dich da raus und weg von dem Teufelszeug un' diesen Aufträgen, die keiner will!"

„Wer sagt'n, dass ich die nicht will, Missjö?"

„Ich sag' das! Du bis' nicht so einer. Für's Geld tust du's."

„Du doch auch!"

„Wir verdienen's uns jetzt anders."

„Willste wieder zur Wache?"

Felix zögerte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ne, erst nicht mehr."

Neuerlich kehrte Schweigen zwischen den Freunden ein; nachdenkliches bei Felix und bedrücktes bei Charles, bis letzterer sagte: „Aber ich kann doch nix anderes…"

„Unsinn! Du kanns' ganz viel."

„Was'n? Ich kann mit Leuten plaudern, schauspielern, Sport treiben un' Fechten."

„Fechten, ha! Fechten, das is' es!"

„Was is' damit?"

Felix grinste triumphierend und legte dem Freund einen Arm um die Schultern, während er seine Vision erläuterte. „Was können wir gut? Mit den Degen umgehen und uns duellieren."

„Ja. Und?"

„Karlchen, ich wette, damit können wir Geld verdienen!"

Charles schnaubte. „Da wette ich dagegen. Willste uns zu Straßengauklern machen? Eine Fechtvorführung, ein Dollar?"

„Ne, was besseres. Wir bringen's ander'n bei." Felix machte eine ausladende Geste durch den Schankraum. „Guck dir die Typen hier an. Wenn die sich alle anständig wehren könnt'n, müssten sie nicht hier rumhängen."

„Die müsst'n nicht hier rumhängen, wenn sie anständig in der Schule aufgepasst hätt'n, Felickserl."

„Darum gründen wir die Fechtschule."

Charles sah den anderen lange an. „Fechtschule. Ja, sicher. Wir bringen ander'n was bei. Träum weiter!"

„Gilt die Wette jetzt, oder nicht?"

„Du meinst es echt ernst?"

„Ja."

Der Schneider zögerte einen Moment. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und Felix schlug ein. „Top! Un' jetzt stoßen wir drauf an!"

Charles rollte zwar mit den Augen, aber leerte fleißig mit Felix die Flasche Knieweich. Als sie am nächsten Morgen in einem Mietszimmer der Taverne erwachten – eine freundliche Seele oder der Wirt hatten sie wohl hergeschleppt – lag da ein Vertrag über eine Gildengründung…

**Ende**


End file.
